Red Army Training
Red Army Training is the first level in Call of Duty 2 in which you play as Vasili Ivanovich Koslov and go through the training to be in the Red Army. Walkthrough The following sections are walkthrough. Getting Started You'll spawn in a captured Opel Blitz truck. Go forward to the table across from you, and try to get a weapon. You won't, so turn left and follow the path until you get into a building. Turn left there, and you'll find a rifle and a pistol. Go back and stand near where the table was. Letlev will instruct to you shoot two teddy bears. Turn until you see two bears and fire at them. After that, begin destroying the plates and wine bottles until Letlev tells you to fire at the helmets. Shoot as many as you can within 15 seconds. After you're done firing, turn left to find a glowing mannequin. Run over and bash it with your melee attack. After that, run over to the left until you see a ruined building with a bathtub in front of it. Get in one of the slots and begin throwing potatoes at it and through the shining targets. When you've thrown a potato through all of the targets, an ally will run to Letlev and tell him that your allies have captured a German prisoner. Follow Letlev to the prisoner. After the prisoner reveals intel about enemy movements, an ally will burst through a door on the right and ask for help. Follow the ally into a house. Crouch to get through the hole, then enter the trench and go prone to get past the board. When you're inside the house, grab an SMG and grab as many grenades (frag and smoke) as you can. Once you get the SMG, an ally will put a ladder up. Go up and throw a smoke grenade into the pit outside. Wait until your ally says it's okay to go through. When he does, run across the pit into the house across from you. Image:ratspawn.png|Spawn. Image:ratguns.png|Getting your weapons. Image:ratbears.png|Shooting the bears. Image:rathelmets.png|Shooting the helmets. Image:ratgrens.png|Grenade practice with Potatoes. Image:ratfollow.png|Following Letlev. Image:ratcrouching.png|Crouching. Image:ratprone.png|Going prone. Image:ratarmory.png|The armoury. Image:ratsmoke.png|Toss a smoke grenade into the pit. Finding the Panzerwerfer At the end of the house, turn left and you'll see a Sdkfz-251\1 halftrack pull up and release five troops. Mow them down with your SMG as they come out. When they're dead, look forward and snipe and enemies hiding behind the junk to the left. Go up until you see a house at the end of the road. There's an MG42 gunner at the top-center, so grab your rifle and take him out before he locks onto you. When he's down, get near the gate and turn right. At the end, turn left and you'll see troops running into a house in front of you. A lot of them like to peek behind corners, so toss a grenade through the windows , then shoot them as they come out. Or, you could take out your SMG and run into the house from its right side and slaughter everybody before they can react. Either way, once you've cleared out the house, find set of stairs near the house's left and go up them. There are usually two troops here, so take them out. From the second floor, turn until you see another house with an outhouse near it. Again, there are a lot of troops peeking from corners, so toss a grenade to flush them out, then get them. Since you're so far away, you can snipe them with your rifle. After the second house has been cleared, go through it and turn left. You'll see troops hiding behind a table and crates. There are a few exploding barrels on the right side of the formation, so blow them up. Hopefully, they'll take out most of the hiding troops. Then, take out your SMG and go through the right side of the formation and take out anybody that's left. When that's done, go forward and you'll see the Panzerwefer-Sdkfz-251\1 anti-aircraft gun. There are a few troops near it, so keep an eye for them. They like to hide behind the garbage near the gun, so you might need to toss a grenade to flush them out. There's also a pistol-wielding troop that hangs out at the junk on the left side, so go through it and mow him down. Place a bomb on the gun to destroy it. If you take too long, two troops will come from a ruined building on the right side. After that, Letlev will appear and give you a speech, then you'll exit the map. Image:rat1sttroops.png|The first troops you'll fight in the game. Image:ratgunner.png|Watch out for the gunner near the top of the house. Image:rattohouse1.png|Getting to the first house. Image:rathouse1.png|The first house. Image:rat2ndfloor.png|The second floor of the first house. Image:rathouse2.png|The second house. Image:ratboxes.png|Troops near boxes just past the second house. Image:rattogun.png|Getting to the gun. Image:rattroops.png|These troops will pop out of the house if you take too long. Image:ratantigun.png|The gun you must destroy. Image:ratexit.png|Exit. Trivia * Despite being set in 1941, there are at least three separate occasions when the Wehrmacht use an MG42, which was not made until the following year. * If you disobey Letlev's orders, he will shoot you with his pistol (probably a TT-33). You die after the first shot. * This is probably the easiest level to complete on Veteran difficulty. * You don't have to shoot the helmets within 15 seconds; you will just continue after not shooting. * If you go out after a Letlev says that he will take care of the prisoner, he will point a pistol on the German and will only shoot when you look away, but you will hear the gunshot. * The machine-gun in the first Panzerwerfer doesn't have a gunner but still can shoot. * All the helmets in the training ground are standard Wehrmacht helmets without camo. Category:Levels Category:Call of Duty 2 Category:Call of Duty 2 Single Player Levels Category:Training Levels